Faith's Prom
by VixenRaign
Summary: Takes place durring S3's THE PROM. Buffy/Faith


Faith Climbed up the Drainpipe on the side of the gym, looking for a window she could spy threw. It was Prom Night, and she was desperately lonely. Faith had been keeping an eye on Buffy, wanting to make sure that the blond was okay now that she couldn't really look out for her like she used to. She missed her so much it hurt at times, and she wanted the pain to end. She had to see her again.  
  
After Buffy had left Psycho-David's house, he had gotten loose and set free the last Hellhound. It ran after Buffy, knowing that girl would lead it to the rest. Faith fallowed silently after the evil dog. She caught up to it just as Buffy chased the other Demons into the building. Faith pulled out a stake and threw it with deadly accuracy (at least for the dog).  
  
Faith had found it, a window with a ledge underneath to stand on. She climbed atop it and looked inside. Buffy looked ravishing. Her dress kinda' reminded Faith of a toga made out of bed-sheets.  
  
"I bet she could have really pulled that off." Faith said, smiling to herself. She wanted so badly to go inside and be with them. She missed them, as much as she hated to admit it. Xander with his Jokes, Willow with her loyalty, Oz with his monosyllabic responses, and even Queen C with her charming 'What-Does-This-Have-To-Do-With-Me' attitude.  
  
"They sorta' grow on you . . ." Faith thought, "Like a chia-pet." She looked in the window and saw a short boy on the stage standing at the microphone, readjusting it's height. Faith could have sworn that she heard him ask if Buffy was there tonight. Faith Quickly pressed her ear to the glass. The short man started to say the oddest but nice things about the rouge slayer's favorite blond. When he finished Buffy was blushing and walking towards the stage.  
  
"Well B," Faith said to who ever could have heard her whisper, "Looks like someone finally noticed all the hard work you and I do." Faith paused. "You do." She corrected her self, the guilt of betrayal rising like bile in her throat.  
  
Faith didn't like working for the Mayor. She would much rather be with the Scoobies, but they couldn't provide her the protection she needed. Some nights she wished she had never come to Sunnydale, others she wished that she had, but that she had heard Buffy say "NO!" in time to stop from staking that poor man. Some nights she wished so much she'd end up crying her self to sleep, something she hadn't done since her dad had left when she was eight.  
  
She watched as Buffy talked to Giles and showed him her little umbrella thing. She seemed happy, but deep down there was a sadness that couldn't be ignored. Faith could understand that, she knew just how Buffy felt. She had been secretly in love with her comrade-in-arms since they had met, and Faith's loneliness was palpable to the other Scoobies sometimes.  
  
She watched as Angel walked in, "Playing the Perfect-Prince-Charming" Faith thought bitterly. "What's he got that I don't have?!" Faith asked the fates angrily. "2 things: Man Parts and Buffy's Love. I could do with out the Man Parts, but I wouldn't mind being loved."  
  
She watched as danced slowly, talking a bit at times. She wanted to be down there so badly, to be the one that Buffy was waiting to see, the one she would dance with. She noticed that the blond still looked sad, and wondered why.  
  
"She had everything she could need! Family, friends, a job, popularity, a dead boyfriend . . . WHAT ELSE IS THERE?" she continued watching them until they had spun around to the point were Buffy was facing the window. Buffy smiled sadly at Willow dancing in front of her with Oz.  
  
Down in the gym Buffy was mopping. She wanted to be happy, and she knew she should be . . . but she just wasn't. Her Boyfriend was leaving her, school was about to end, and with collage starting she was worried about not fitting in. Worst of all, she was lonely. She missed Faith.  
  
Faith Made Slaying fun, and easy (since the work was divided by 2), and she could understand Buffy better then anyone. Plus, it was prom, and Faith had once suggested that they go together. She wished she had said yes. She would have if she'd know Angel was going to leave her like this.  
  
She held Angel tightly, leaning on his should a little as they slowly spun. She thought of what it would have been like to be dancing with Faith instead, minus all the rude stairs they'd get from the closed minded people. She opened her eyes and smiled at Willow across the floor from her. She suddenly got that tickle, the odd hum that ran along her skin when another slayer was near by. Faith was close.  
  
Just the thought made her smile more widely. Trying to be subtle she searched the dance floor. Nothing. She looked at the tables at the edge of the room, but they held no trace of the dark beauty. She frowned slightly, and Angel asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing." She said, "Just sorry this night has to end." 'like this' she added in her head. They completed another slow turn, and as she did she looked at the decorations along the wall. A certain window caught her eye, and looking through it was Buffy's favorite brunette. She smiled at her, realizing how stupid she must look considering they were enemies now.  
  
To her surprise, Faith smiled back and gave a short wave. She watched as Faith Fogged up the window and drew a heart, this time with no stake. The younger slayer smiled sadly and jerked her head to the side, indicating the outside of the gym. Buffy frowned nervously, but Faith had already jumped down. The song ended, and a faster one started up. Angel asked is she wanted to dance again.  
  
"No thanks," I kinda' need to use the bathroom. I'll be back soon." She said, wondering if this was at trap and if she'd be back at all. She walked out of the gym to find Faith in her usual tank-top and leathers with a dark denim jacket. She was staring at her shoes, bouncing her weight from toe to heal and back.  
  
"Hey." She said quietly, wanting Faith to look up at her. She did briefly.  
  
"Hey B." she said, looking back down at the ground.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked hesitantly, worried that the trap was about to go off.  
  
"I couldn't stay away." She said, finally looking up, "Plus, I kinda asked you to go with me. It's be stupid not to show." Their slayer hearing allowed them to here the music change back to a slow song in the gym.  
  
Faith smiled at Buffy, who smiled sadly back. They both wished that things had turned out differently and that they could be together, but both knew that would be impossible. Buffy held out her hand and whispered  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
"I can't." Faith explained, "Willow saw me in the window, she watched you leave. You're friends will be looking for you any second." The desperation in Faith voice betrayed how much she really wanted to.  
  
"Then let them find us." Buffy walked forward, and wrapped her arms around Faith's slender neck. Faith battle with her desires was evident in her eyes as she slowly moved her hands to encircle the blonde's waist.  
  
They danced, unblinkingly, to the music wafting threw the air. For the first time in a long while, they both felt happy. It didn't matter that the Scoobies would find them any minute, or that Armageddon was simply days away. All that mattered was that they were together, and for that they were content. And that's when Faith knew. She could never hurt Buffy. She didn't know how, and she didn't know when, but before the ascension she was going to help her defeat the mayor.  
  
'A world without Buffy would be hell-on-earth. I don't want to live there.' Faith thought. She held Buffy tightly to her as the song sang it's last chorus, the end of their dance in sight. A tear ran down Buffy's cheek, but was quickly swept away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Faith asked.  
  
"I don't want the song to end." She said, emotion evident in her voice. "I don't want to have to go back to hating you."  
  
"I could never hate you." The song stopped, and Faith leaned forward, quickly locking lips with the other slayer. Buffy apprehensively raised a hand to Faiths cheek, deepening the kiss. Ecstasy.  
  
They broke apart and Faith opened her eyes. She saw Willow standing not 15-feet away, trying to hide behind some empty card-board boxes. She looked shocked, but luckily she was alone. Faith kissed Buffy once on the forehead, then pulled away again before she lost her nerve to leave.  
  
"I have to go." Faith said on the brink of tears. "Willow saw us, and the others must be close behind. Now Buffy," she said getting her emotions under control once more, "I want you to hit me." Buffy looked shocked.  
  
"What?! Faith, no!" Buffy pulled Faith to her again.  
  
"Buffy listen! It's the only way!" faith said, a bit to loudly, "They can't lose their faith in you! They have to think of you as the hero and me as the bad guy. Just do it and please-" Faith stopped and looked Buffy in the eye, "Don't forget about tonight." Buffy threw a punch at Faith, and she flew backwards. (it was a ghost punch, faith jumped back to add effect.)  
  
Faith landed about a foot away from Willow just as all the other Scoobies showed up. She caught a quick appreciative smile from Willow before getting up and bolting. She knew Red had seen the fake punch, and was glad that someone knew. Buffy had a hard journey ahead with graduation day fast approaching, at least now the girls knew the truth about each other. 


End file.
